Day 4 - Scene 6
“Dad, Enar, we brought lunch. I hope you're hungry.” Linnea set down her basket on the edge of the gazebo floor. “And I hope you're thirsty,” said Elsie. “I brought lots of cider. Linnea. Help.” Enar winced inwardly. More cider didn't seem like a good idea right now. Not in the middle of the day, and not later either. Linnea helped her sister with the backpack; a large urn, padded on one side and with straps for carrying on the back. “We sure are you little mess,” said Rolf and ruffled her hair. “We sure are. Aren't we, my friend?” “Dad, stop it,” cried the girl and threw her arms around her head. Rolf just laughed. Linnea put the urn down next to the basket and untied the padding; a large brown blanket. “Do you want to sit in the grass? Looks like there's sawdust all over the place in here.” “Cider,” asked Enar. “Are you sure that's a good idea?” The urn looked like it held quite a lot. “Don't worry my friend, it's worker's brew. You won't feel a thing.” “Worker's brew?” “Made for quenching thirst. You can drink it all day while working in the sun and you'll still walk straight when you get home.” Rolf rubbed his belly. “You'll like it. It's great.” “I like it too,” said Elsie. Linnea looked around, searching for somewhere to spread the blanket. Grass and wild flowers grew tall everywhere. “Elsie, would you mind flattening the grass for a bit so I can spread the blanket?” “Can't we put it on the beach?” Elsie pouted and looked her sister. “The beach is too small and too close to the water.” Linnea pointed to a spot further up. “There would be great. Be a good girl and work your magic now.” “It's not magic!” Elsie stomped over to the place Linnea had indicated. With an exaggerated sigh she raised her arms above her head, threw herself on the ground, and started rolling around, flattening the grass. “Oh,” said Enar and laughed. “I almost thought there would be some magic there.” Rolf and Linnea both grinned at that and from where she rolled in the grass Elsie could be heard giggling. “Kids,” sighed Rolf. “Doesn't want me messing up her hair, but doesn't mind rolling around in the grass like some ferret.” “I'm not a ferret,” yelled Elsie and stopped rolling. She stood up again. “All done.” “Thank you Elise, that was very nice of you,” said Linnea and spread out the blanket in the newly flattened spot. “Get the basket will you.” Elsie ran to pick up the basket and, holding the handle with both hands, carried it over to the blanket. She went back to get the urn and carefully placed it next to the basket, making sure it didn't topple over. Satisfied she planted her fists on her hips. “Looks like I'm having to do all the work here, so I guess I have to do all the eating too. Such a shame. I made such nice sandwiches.” “Hey now,” said Linnea. “Don't forget your hospitality. We have a guest too.” The little girl shot her sister an angry glare and turned to Enar. “Honored guest, will you share my humble meal with me.” She curtsied and looked up at him. “I'd be delighted,” He thought for a moment, fighting to keep his face serious. “But shouldn't your father and sister join us too? How else will they know what delicious sandwiches you've made?” Elsie mulled this over while everyone waited, looking at her. “Okay, but I get to go first,” she said and sat down, right where she stood, next to the basket, almost toppling the cider urn over. She caught it and giggled. They all sat down then, taking their places on the blanket. Elsie grabbed a sandwich from a smaller basket within the big one. Linnea passed out mugs and Rolf unstopped the urn and started pouring cider for everyone. Enar noticed how even Elsie got some in her cup. It couldn't be so bad then, if even the kids drank it. The sandwiches, it turned out, had been made made by Beired with Elsie's assistance – or the other way around if you'd rather believe the little girl. Coarse brown bread, lettuce, tomato, thick slices of ham and thin slices of cheese; simple, but tasty. Enar and Rolf each ate their first ones in silence, listening to the girls bicker about who'd actually made the sandwiches in the first place. “Elsie,” said Enar when he'd finished his first sandwich, grabbing a second from the smaller basket. “I hear you went to the kennel? How was it there? Did you see Bolvar? He's really big isn't he?” Linnea shot him a quick smile and took a big bite out of her sandwich. “I love the kennel. I love dogs,” said Elsie. “Bolvar told me I should tell you to get a dog so you had someone to look after you. He's the biggest and the oldest so he knows what he's talking about. You should get a dog Enar.” “Don't you mean Rufus? Bolvar's a dog.” “I know Bolvar is a dog.” Elsie glared at him. “Rufus doesn't like children so he only spoke to Erik. I spoke to Bolvar and Pride and Dart and Spotless and Frank and they all agree you should get a dog but only because Bolvar said so because he's the oldest and all the other dogs do as he says.” “I see,” said Enar. “Bolvar is a very special dog isn't he.” “Mom says he's the oldest dog there is and if he says you should get a dog I think you should too. You can bring it out here and Bolvar will teach it everything about being a real dog.” “Now now,” said Rolf. “Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even know if Enar wants to come back here. He may have other plans for next year.” “What?” Elsie looked at Enar. “Why would you not come back here? Don't you like it here Enar?” “I like it a lot here. I'm sure I'd like to come back next year if I'm still welcome.” The crushed jug in the hallway from earlier in the morning flashed before his eyes and he felt his cheeks grow warm. “Of course you are,” stated Elise. “Tell him dad.” Rolf coughed and cleared his throat. “Yes, of course. But, Elsie, you have to keep in mind Enar lives in the city and knows more about the world than we do. There may be other places out there that he wants to visit too.” Elsie's eyes grew wide. “I want to go to the city. Enar, can I come visit? Please say yes. Can I?” Enar swallowed and glanced over at Rolf. The man's face had grown more serious than he'd ever seen it before. “Oh, I just remembered something.” Linnea held up a hand and everyone turned to look at her. Not even the wind spoke. Her face turned bright read and she hurried to take a sip of her cider. “Yes?” said Rolf. Linnea swallowed and thumped her chest. “Enar. Mom got a message for you. She said someone came to see you after you left. Mom said to tell you your friend would be at the cider-house most of the day but that she'd wait at the inn afterwards if you weren't done here until late.” “Oh?” She? He didn't know anyone here. “Did she say who it was?” Jolene! It must be Jolene. His cheeks flared up. She'd come looking for him. His entire face caught fire. She'd come. For him. Rolf pointed at him, fought for breath and finally keeled over, howling with laughter and spilling cider on the blanket. “No...” Linnea struggled, but failed, to keep her face straight. “She didn't say. Just that you should go and meet her.” She turned her face away and succumbed to fits of giggles. “What?” Elsie looked from her sister to her father, and then at Enar, her face one big question mark. “Why is your face red Enar?” He couldn't talk. His mouth stretched too wide. “No... no reason at all. I'm just happy,” he finally managed to say. A little kitten of joy chased butterflies in his belly. “But Enar, I don't understand. Why are they laughing? What's so funny?” “Oh, they're just being silly.” He smiled at her and didn't care at all that the others still struggled to compose themselves. “Cheers Elsie. Thank you for your great sandwiches.” Enar held out his mug and raised it in a toast. Elsie frowned at him and then she too raised her mug. “Cheers Enar.” “Wait,” Rolf shouted from where he lay. “Me too.” He took a deep breath and got himself up to sitting position again. With a big grin still on his face he refilled his mug and raised his hand to join in the toast. “To your health.” “Health,” said Linnea and joined in the toast as well. They clinked their mugs together and drank. Elsie giggled and got cider up her nose and they all laughed. It didn't matter that the cider was as weak as water; Enar still felt intoxicated. Jolene had asked for him. He close his eyes and, smiling, turned his face to the sky. The sun smiled back. Enar missed most of the rest of the conversation of the meal. Rolf and Linnea talked about the repairs on the kennel and Elsie explained about the puppies at the gazebo – or maybe the other way around. Enar didn't quite pay attention. He sat there with a half-eaten sandwich and a goofy smile until Rolf prodded his shoulder and reminded him to eat. --- Continued in Day 4 - Scene 7. Back to Enar's Vacation.